monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Stevenson
Stanely Stevenson Byrne (stage name Fox Stevenson known as Stan SB) is a singer/songwriter/producer born in Leeds, England. He was born on January 25, 1993 (currently 24 years old). He has his own record label (Cloudhead Records) to which he is currently signed. He is a far reaching artist who has been at one point signed with Firepower Records, Subsphere Records, Cloudhead Records, Liquicity Records, Spinnin' Records, and Disciple Recordings. Though he primarily produces Drum & Bass, Stan has also produced Dubstep, House, Future Bass, Trap, Drumstep, and other subgenres of EDM. Stan is known mainly for the vocals in his tracks, as the majority of his tracks contain his vocals. Stan was once a part of the bands Battle Royale and 5 Feet of Air (5FOA). Timeline 2017 * Singles ** Lighthouse (with Ookay) *** September 1, 2017 Off-Monstercat Releases Albums * Killjoy (2019) *# Out My Head *# Killjoy *# Broken Man *# Okay *# Cavalier *# Dreamland *# California *# Go Like *# Use Me *# Hold Steady *# All Night *# Perfect Lie *# Headlights EPs * Endless (2013) *# Endless *# Trigger *# Like You *# Give Them Hell * Turn It Up (2014) *# Turn It Up (Higher) *# Lightspeed *# Let This Go *# Better Now * All This Time (2014) *# All This Time *# Out There *# Simple Life *# Crystal * Throwdown (2014) *# High Five! *# Throwdown *# Double Up *# Manage *# All In * Throwdown (The Remixes) (2014) *# High Five! (The Brig Remix) *# Throwdown (Rob Gasser Remix) *# Double Up (ETC!ETC! x TightTraxx Remix) *# Manage (xKore Remix) *# All In (Protohype Remix) * No Fox Given (2016) *# Radar *# Saloon *# Get Strange *# Hello? * Seoul Remix (2017) *# Lightspeed (IMLAY Remix) *# Simple Life (GiiANA Remix) *# Better Now (Demicat Remix) * For Fox Sake (2017) *# The Heat *# Miss You *# Gunshot Sonata (with Scamp) *# Miss You (DnB Mix) * Take You Down / Melange (2018) *# Take You Down *# Melange *# Take You Down (Instrumental) * Glue Gun / Never Before (2018) *# Glue Gun *# Never Before *# Glue Gun (Instrumental) *# Never Before (Instrumental) Singles * 2014 ** Sandblast ** Sandblast VIP ** Tico ** Sweets (Soda Pop) * 2015 ** Hoohah (with Curbi) ** Comeback * 2016 ** Saloon VIP ** Rocket ** Flash ** Hoohah VIP (with Curbi) * 2017 ** Knowhow ** Funky Uncle ** Chatterbox (with Mesto) ** Arigatou * 2018 ** Something ** Funky Uncle (NCT Remix) ** Out On My Own ** Get Lemon (DISCIPLE. Mega Collab) ** Peace Of Mind ** Bulgogi ** Bruises * 2019 ** We Don't Play (DISCIPLE. Mega Collab) ** Here We Go (with Barely Alive) ** Out My Head ** Out My Head (Fox Stevenson x Feint Remix) ** Out My Head (145 Remix) ** Go Like ** Go Like (DnB Mix) ** Okay ** Take You Down (Maduk Remix) ** Killjoy ** Bruises (Curbi Remix) ** Bruises (Macky Gee Remix) ** Cavalier ** Hold Steady ** Dreamland ** Perfect Lie ** Headlights Remixes * 2015 ** Priority One x TwoThirds - City Needs Sleep * 2018 ** Crankdat - Reasons To Run * 2019 ** Dennis Pedersen x Maduk - Miles Apart (feat. Ella Noël x Rino) Category:Collaborators Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:House artists Category:Disciple artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Firepower artists Category:Liquicity artists Category:Pilot Records artists Category:Metanoia artists